


Delicate Pleasures-Character1(Chinese translation)

by Jigglypuff_opps



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigglypuff_opps/pseuds/Jigglypuff_opps





	Delicate Pleasures-Character1(Chinese translation)

Chinese translation of "Delicate Pleasures" 

Original website：http://archiveofourown.org/works/6693673/chapters/15308878  
Author：TheLionInMyBed

 

摘要：  
纵观整个Beleriand，寒冷锥骨的Himring是人们最后会感到安慰的地方。一些还会找到他们肢体残缺的参与亲族残杀的表亲们。但是Fingon一直有着超越常人认知的勇气，一直敢于挑战。

 

Character1 

 

“我们没想到你会来，我的殿下。”Maedhros说道。  
显然是这样；刚刚过去的大半天里他带领一半部族完成了一次“狩猎”，现在他们回来了，从头到脚都覆盖着污泥，肮脏而筋疲力尽。当他发现Fingon就在庭院里等他的时候，他的面容没有明显的垮下来，但笑容却僵硬的很。  
“我曾希望我得到的欢迎能比你的堡垒稍微温暖点。”Fingon有些不耐烦的说道，“如果不方便的话，我可以过个十年再来。”  
从Hithlum过来的路漫长而令人疲倦，他的护卫队已经去享受Himring能提供的最舒适的待遇了，他本可以与他们同行，却仍然想看看他堂兄的模样，发现时他已经在等他了。真是够蠢的。  
“不，别。”Maedhros说道，听上去很懊恼。他翻身下马，侍从连忙过来帮他解绑右臂上的盾牌。“我们很高兴见到你，我本该给你一个拥抱，但-”他示意了一下自己满是血污的盔甲。  
“朋友间这点血污算什么？”Fingon说着步入他的怀抱。他自己的衣装也足够风尘仆仆的了，这并没什么差别。  
Maedhros没有像以前那样退缩或走开——如果真要说不舒服的话，那也应该是Fingon，他还没有适应寒冷的天气，还被重重压在了冷硬的钢板上——不过过了最初的那一下他就不介意这个了；此时怀抱里真实的、锋利而坚实的触感不会当他移开视线就消失不见，这让他感觉很好。  
“是什么让你远离文明世界的？”Maedhros放开了他并退后一步，最终问道，“一切都好吗？”  
他们都清楚Fingon常来冰冻三尺的Himring的原因，他绝对信任Maedhros保卫疆土统领百姓和照顾他兄弟的能力，却对他照顾自己的能力毫无信心。然而现在Fingon已经不能大声的说出这样的话了，就连承认他造访的真正原因也不行。  
“来冒险！”他高兴的撒了个谎，“Hithlum现在和平得可怕，而我也维持了良好的声望。那以外的边远地区仍然在打仗，可以赢得更多的荣誉！”  
“你来晚了一天，”Maedhros指着绑在马鞍后面的俘虏说，“如果你想的话我可以把他们放了，再把武器还给他们。”  
“这就是Beleriand的魅力所在，总有更多的半兽人。” Fingon的手伸向了佩剑的剑柄，因为其中的一个俘虏扭动着，试图挣脱镣铐。  
“他们现在毫无威胁，”Maedhros肯定的说，“你休息过了吗？Tuluspen会收拾好房间，准备洗澡水。很抱歉我得先完成审讯才能款待你。”  
“这听上去已经是最好的款待了。”Fingon说道，“哪条路通往地牢？”  
“你可真是荒唐。”Maedhros顿了顿，“我很想念你。”

***

地牢并不黑暗和潮湿，却比沉闷的巨大堡垒更加阴冷。Fingon跟在他堂兄身后，那个虽然样貌相较他父亲更像他母亲，周身却被Feanorian炽热火焰包围的精灵。Maedhros本来可以用折衷的方式过上更舒服的生活，是他自愿放逐自己来到了世界的边缘。  
去审讯囚犯的结果是，他们得以一起坐在牢房隔壁的房间里，寂静无声。这反倒令人宽心——Fingon并不怎么想看见刑讯场面，也不想让那成为他跟Maedhros交谈的话题——尽管他以为至少能让他和囚犯们有些互动。  
“我们不去提问吗？”他询问道，脚翘在桌子上，不遗余力的享受着远离宫廷束缚带来的自由。  
“如果你想，我们也可以；这样你能学到一些新的糙话，回去让你父亲对你另眼相看。”这时候Maedhros已经洗过脸也脱去了头盔和手套，不过仍穿戴着锁子甲，纵然Fingon很努力的不去注意对方双眼中映射着金属光泽时有多美，他还是失败了。“即使那样他们也不会告诉你一丁点有用的信息。他们对自己主子的恐惧远大于理智和施恩的我们。”  
“所以我们在这干什么？”  
“等待。我们可以玩点什么，只要你答应别太吵了，”Maedhros指了指桌子上的棋盘，“关键在于不要过于打扰他们。”  
Fingon抄起骰子掷了一次，两次，三次，检查它们的重量有没有问题，指尖留下了骨头温润的触感，“总是你赢。”  
“因为我总是作弊，”Maedhros边说边设置了标记，“现在我多了个障碍，你可能会有机会了。”  
他们玩的过程中谁也没有说话，只有棋子敲击木板和骰子坠落在咯咯作响。Fingon作弊了——为了妨碍他Maedhros自然也在这么做——很快游戏就演变成看谁能躲开对方狠狠甩过来的角度刁钻急速翻滚的骰子，进而又演化成到底谁能在这种情况下还能更好的保持一脸冷漠。就在他们马上就要开始直接向对方扔棋子的时候，拐角处泄漏出的低微的声音让他们停了下来，那是Fingon不懂的语言，可他再熟悉不过了。  
他张开嘴，Maedhros边示意他别说话边竖起脑袋，尖耳朵微微颤动。有三个半兽人在说话，其中一个男性，他的痛苦和不幸透过不断被嘶吼和拳头撞击身体声音打断的对话淋漓尽致的表现出来。  
他们坐在那里听着那刺耳而丑陋的语言，短短几分钟过得像数小时那样长。Fingon逐渐分心了，他的视线追踪着Maedhros侧脸的轮廓，他锋利的鼻子，因专注而蹙紧的眉头，还有嘴唇抿成的紧紧的细线。  
最终，当暴力的声音完全取代了对话，Maedhros放松了下来。“跟我上次听到的相比他们的语言有了些变化，不过没有想象的那么多。毫无疑问Sauron在为先发制人做准备，他一向不喜欢拖沓。”  
“你会说多少他们的话？”  
“足够多。如果被要求话我可以祈求得无比动人。” Fingon不由得抽了口气，因为Maedhros转过脸突然正视并将手放到他肩膀上， “Fingon，我开玩笑的，那黑暗的语言没有一点动人可言。哦，别拉着张脸。Sauron是我父亲Tengwar语疯狂的崇拜者，我认为他很享受找机会让人称赞他的作品。”  
“他们说什么了？”  
“主要关于我，我的士兵，和一些没必要重复的无关痛痒的事。而且他们会错过他们主子位于一个Sindar族废弃据点的第二次战役，从这里向北12公里。我们明天会为他们安排一次伏击。你的冒险就要实现了，堂弟。”  
“其实你不必非这样做不可。”  
“我享受战斗的程度不比你少。好吧，可能还是少那么一点。”  
Fingon摇了摇头，示意囚犯仍然像野兽一样咆哮和打斗着。“你的手下可以继续学习他们的语言。”他认为让Maedhros继续花费时间和半兽人一起呆在地牢里很显然毫无必要也并不明智。  
“我可以想象Sauron看到我正在教我的手下他们语言时的表情，”Maedhros说着，把柜橱合好，“晚餐时间就快到了，你可能会想先换身行头。我得去将囚犯们分开关押。”

***

晚餐吃的是鹿肉炖蘑菇，配上扁面包和野菜。非常朴实的食谱，却令人十分满意，尤其是黑啤被端上来以后。  
他们和部众们在宏伟的大厅里一同进食。这样愉快的聚会对于Himring来说非常难得，而今天他们其实只是取得了一次并不显著的胜利，无数次胜利中平淡无奇的一次。他的堂兄坐在他左边的主位上——Fingon则坐在右边尊贵的位置——话题绝大多数都是谈论第二天的奇袭。Fingon投入了极大的热情，近百场战役的实战经验弥补了不熟悉地形给他带来的劣势。与此同时，他还是没忘了关注Maedhros有没有吃饱，有没有强迫自己露出太多微笑，有没有担忧着那截空荡荡的袖管。他是他堂兄的朋友，又不是他母亲更不是妻子，可当他看到Maedhros吃光了盘子里的东西、没有喝酒也没有坐立不安时，还是倍感欣慰。  
当计划制定完毕，佩戴弓箭的侦察兵离开后，Maedhros转过身对Fingon说，“我承诺过会款待你。”  
一个仆人为Fingon端上了一碗秋梨，他捡起手边的刀具劈开了一个——这不是一个必要的举动，可他发现那是一柄新的匕首而且一下子就喜欢上了。“那么你打算怎么做？”  
Maedhros扬起眉毛，懒散的给自己拿了个苹果。“你可以把它放到一边，”他点了点那把匕首，“我可没有足够的手指跟你冒险玩刀子游戏，另外这可是一张不错的桌子。”  
“那我到底是为什么来到北方这本应该不受拘束的地方？”Fingon边满嘴嚼着水果边说，手指在刀片上弹来弹去。  
Maedhros向后靠了靠，以躲避飞舞的刀锋和喷溅的果汁。“所以你父亲不会责骂你的餐桌礼仪吗？我见过半兽人的吃相都比你优雅。”  
“如果给我一身囚犯的行头再送回牢里，有人会注意到吗？”Fingon确保自己一直在张着嘴嚼东西。那梨虽然酸但是十分脆爽，所以不真的那么令人作呕，可也足够让Maedhros皱起了鼻子。“脾气也一样坏。还有味道也是。”他咬了一口苹果，若有所思的嚼着。  
而当看见Maedhros的舌尖舔过下唇的时候，Fingon终于开始纳闷Himring怎么一点不像想象中那么冷，他的制服里一直在出汗。  
“只是头发得剃光。”Maedhros最终说道，放下苹果的手捋过Fingon编入金丝的发辫。  
当他还在绞尽脑汁的想着该怎么答复时，管家Tuluspen走近了餐桌，Fingon迅速闭上嘴把水果咽了下去。“我们的领主大人愿意加入吗？”她问道。此时盘子都已经被收走，一些精灵抬着乐器鼓瑟集合起来。“如果您能献歌一曲我们当无比荣幸，因为长久以来我们都在听关于您技艺非凡的传说。”  
Fingon根本不需要猜是什么传说。“或许别的时间吧，”他拒绝了，“Maglor最近刚来过，不是吗？”这只是猜测，不过很保险。“我的技巧相比之下可差得多了。”  
“我的堂弟过谦了，”当Tuluspen还想继续争取的时候Maedhros说道，“只有提到音乐时他才会这样。不过，我们确实还有事要谈，家族事务，请原谅我们。”他推开椅子站起身来，Fingon跟随他离开了大厅。

“玩的不错？”当他们来到星光下露天的庭院时，Maedhros问道。  
“当然。除了一个只想听关于那座山故事的听众。”  
“Tuluspen其实还是委婉的，没有当着你的面直说，不过她只是觉得那件事很浪漫，”Maedhros吃完了他的苹果，把果核投进了黑暗之中。“她想到的就是被你强壮的臂弯环抱的同时，你在她耳边温柔的轻声安慰。”  
迎面的风带着刺骨的寒冷，Fingon将手臂环抱在胸前。“恐怕相比安慰更多的是咒骂。你当时像杀猪一样在喷血。”  
“如此善于甜言蜜语，怪不得她会觉得你充满魅力。明天的狩猎你一定得给她带点什么回来，野花，或者半兽人首领的脑袋。女人们喜欢那样的东西。”  
Fingon哼了一声，就好像他们的调侃不是真实的一样。他发现他比自己想象的醉的厉害，如果不然，他不会问的这么直接。“你怎么会还没结婚？”  
“我的弟弟们已经足够坏了，我不敢冒险再有更多孩子。而你，我亲爱的堂弟，你也不会结婚直到你学会约束自己的行为，还有收起那骑士精神和臭脾气。”  
“公平的讲，在说这话之前你还不算是个臭脾气。”  
“你是在说我脾气暴躁？真是无情，Fingon！”  
“不管脾气暴躁与否，我宁愿救的是你，而不是一百个红着脸的姑娘。”他比自己想象的还要言辞恳切，那酒，突然间让他觉得自己之前在Hithlum的孤独有多可怕。  
“是啊，你赢得了我的一只手，希望你有好好保管它。”Maedhros似乎并没有听懂他的语气。  
两个世纪以来Fingon一直在等着说出那番话，却总没有合适的时机。他的弟弟离开了，他妹妹也一样，他还曾经以为他也失去了Maedhros。他不能再保持缄默了。“我不是在开玩笑。我向你保证我现在是认真的。我很依恋那只手。”  
Maedhros皱起了眉头，语气变得更加严肃，“你想要说什么？”  
“我只想说我爱你。”  
“就像我也爱你，堂弟。”他强调了最后一个词，让这句话成为了一个温和的警告。  
然而Fingon任何时候都不曾为警告退缩。“不，不是那种。还记得我们还在Tirion的时候，当我们等着Telperion的光辉照进院子，而后跳进温泉里游泳吗？银光闪闪的水珠覆盖在你的皮肤上，我当时想——”  
“那时候你还是个孩子，”Maedhros尖锐的说，“那时候我们都还很年轻。”  
“是那时候，不是现在。”Fingon很清楚当他这么说的时候显得极其幼稚。  
“不，”Maedhros的话里再没了幽默感，他的声音听上去很疲惫，“我想不是。那不意味着什么，Fingon。我比你年长而且——如果你能原谅我的自负——那时的我非常英俊。迷恋是可以理解的。”  
“对我来说你现在仍旧英俊。”  
Maedhros突然笑了，声音那么刺耳以至于让Fingon后颈的毫毛都竖了起来，别院的狗也跟着开始吠叫。他用左手挡住嘴甚至咬住指节来尽量平静自己。“你说得如此真诚，”当他终于又重新控制住了情绪时，Maedhros说道，“我几乎都要相信了。”  
无法抑制的热情就像火焰卷起的尘埃，当Fingon发觉自己的感情并没有因为Thangorodrim发生的事而有所动摇，他就认定自己已经从还在Tirion时就埋藏在心底的含混不清的渴望中解脱出来，彻底让充满红铜色头发和冷灰色眼眸的梦境变成了折磨。  
那是徒劳的希望。不是说Fingon看不到那些伤疤，对方不再笔直的鼻梁，曾经粉碎的颧骨，这些似乎不那么重要。Maedhros还和在Tirion时一样强大，一样热切、谨慎、出色而迷人。他的眼睛是银灰色的，头发的颜色也别无二致。Fingon仍然那么爱他，对Maedhros强烈的渴望使他胸腔疼痛。“我不会骗你的，”他说道，“这件事上不会。”  
“那你就是在骗你自己。这很愚蠢，Fingon。不仅愚蠢而且残忍。”  
Fingon的脾气一下子被点燃了起来，“我残忍？我对你说我爱你而你——”  
“别，”Maedhros倒吸着气，“别。”  
Fingon咬紧牙关，突如其来的愤怒让他脸上写满执拗。痛感会来的晚一点，现在它就像一块暴露的伤口，你能看到那里不住的流血，却毫无知觉。他现在比任何时候都需要Maedhros，并且他原本想要——他原本想要什么呢？  
轻抚他发丝的手，微笑的侧脸，一个分享了三世纪那么久的笑话？……  
“Fingon，如果你爱我，如果你曾经爱过我——”  
他爱着。他原以为Maedhros也爱着他。  
至少他原以为Maedhros不会发怒。  
但那不是愤怒，Fingon意识到。他知道Maedhros的愤怒冰冷坚硬，是他可以支配的一种力量。而现在他的耳朵紧贴着头部，左手护在右腕上，那不是别的，他在害怕。他看上去很绝望，那模样和一百多年前他乞求Fingon杀了他时如出一辙。  
Fingon攥紧拳头，强忍住自己的痛心和怒火——以后他有的是时间去体会这些。“我很抱歉，”他很认真的说道。Maedhros绝大多数时间总是掩饰的太好，就连Fingon都忘却了究竟那条底线有多锋利，那伤口有多疼痛。他想伸出手牵住他的手，可这只会留下Maedhros的断腕无所适从。“我不该心怀期盼——我知道你没有——”  
Maedhros总是太擅长读懂Fingon，又对自己过于严苛。“没有什么？”他现在看上去真的开始生气了。  
“我不该说任何话。”  
“有些话你收不回来的。”Maedhros转过身去，踏着月光下的鹅卵石扬长而去。  
“来吧，”发现Fingon没有跟来的时候，他招呼他。  
“去哪？”  
“你到底来不来？”话里带上了些挑衅的意味。

 

尽管蛛网般的暗影遍布要塞的通道，Fingon知道他不会跟丢他；Maedhros的长靴凿在地面上发出的声响又冷又硬，他的锁子甲在黑暗中闪动着蛇麟一样的光芒。  
Fingon的一部分，那个他以为很久前就留在了Valinor的男孩，还忍不住幻想着Maedhros会将他带去一处隐秘的花园，或者一座仿佛伸手就能够到星辰的优美高塔。但是Maedhros停在了半地下的训练场前，俯身钻进一个低矮的平房，出来时手臂下面夹着两柄剑。他把其中一把扔向Fingon，要不是Fingon眼疾手快抢在半空中接下来，恐怕剑已经直接敲在他脸上了。  
对此他本应该气恼或失望的，确切的说，那个男孩应该会，然而那个早已成年的男性精灵握紧了剑柄，进行了简单的热身去熟悉它的重量和攻击范围。如果正如他所想——凌乱的攻击也许能传达出Maedhros言语无法表达的东西——那么很好。并且如果这是一个机会，能让被金属重击的痛感安慰他受伤的心灵，那更是再好不过了。  
剑不很锋利却有足够的分量，争斗中稍有不慎就有可能击碎膝盖或头骨。“这似乎不太明智。”Fingon说道，他只是觉得有人应该这么说。有些时候他不愿去承认，Thangorodrim带来最坏的后果，是在很多情况下他反倒成了那个不得不保持理智的人。  
“你想要被款待。”Maedhros说着，举起剑向他致意。  
空气中弥漫的新鲜木屑和陈旧血液的味道令Fingon感到愉悦，他踏进训练场的边界直视Maedhros，内心翻搅着伤痛和希望。他蓄势待发的起势，剑向前倾斜，让对战斗的欲念充斥到每一个角落，浪潮般冲散了一切。  
第一回合并不令人称心如意。Fingon进了一步，以最快的速度从下部向上挥砍，但在他落招前Maedhros就已经击中了他的指节。疼痛一时间吸走了他手上的力道，他咒骂着，剑应声落地。  
“你被缴械了。”Maedhros边说边笑着，和之前一样疏离又充满野性。  
“我已经忘了和你比试有多不公平。”Fingon抱怨道，用刺痛着的手指重新捡起了剑。  
“你是忘了该严肃的对待一个残废。再来。”  
Fingon这么做了。这次他又快又狠的切入Maedhros总是习惯保持的距离里，两柄剑砸在一起发出及其刺耳的声响。  
在Maedhros挣脱或是做出什么更聪明的举动之前，Fingon的左手松开剑柄并抓住Maedhros握剑的手，扭成了一个难以承受的角度。Maedhros想要挣回来却发现自己并没有空闲的手去那样做，于是转而抬腿踢他。  
退后一步，Fingon猛击了他的大腿，力量重到一定会留下深深的淤伤。  
“这回合我胜。”他指出。  
“你还声称我不够公平。”Maedhros这么说着，不过他咧开嘴笑了。他们都笑了。Fingon觉得嘴里很干，身体紧绷，因着战斗带来的兴奋感、荣誉感、快感和疼痛而微微颤抖。尽管战斗让他们的呼吸声粗糙刺耳，金属重创肉体带来的疼痛使他们低低哼吟——这正是他们之间该有的，Fingon对此充满渴望。  
这场竞技足够公平；Maedhros的攻击范围更广，Fingon也并不习惯和使用左手的对手过招，与此同时Maedhros似乎也没有真的习惯使用左手。他们的争斗持续着，星光在他们头顶上方轮转，Fingon感到自己执剑的手火烧火燎的疼，肺里的空气像被水淤住了。他明天一早醒来一定遍体鳞伤，然而想到它们他竟觉得身心愉悦。Maedhros也喘息着，头发被汗湿成深色的绺，两颊红得厉害。他看上去马上就要到临界点了， Fingon也感到自己已再无体力，却还是对Maedhros到底想证实什么毫无头绪。“继续？”他说，Maedhros点点头。  
Fingon调整了一下自己紧握光滑剑柄的手势，再次发起攻势。  
同时跨步让他们突然离得那么近，紧紧相抵的剑被困在他们身体之间，Fingon隐约能感到对方呼吸的热量和锁子甲冰冷的重量。  
他们僵持不下，呼吸声刺激着彼此的耳膜，拳头攥紧对方的衣服，谁也没有让步。Fingon很确定他会赢了；他们身高的差距此刻成为了他的优势，而且他有两只手可以用。但是接下来，Maedhros嘴唇贴上了他的耳朵——湿热的触感，伴着牙齿锋利的划过——Fingon站不稳了。Maedhros勾住他的脚踝轻巧的一拖。  
被Maedhros全身的重量压在身上摔倒在地也不会让他行动迟缓，他知道几十种能够轻易挣脱的方法。可是没有一种能在剑已经抵住他喉咙时再帮上他了。  
“所以我们终于可以玩刀子游戏了？”Fingon轻轻的说——他希望自己的声音是轻柔的。他感到自己的胃开始绞紧，而那原因不是胆怯。  
Maedhros微微歪过头，没有挪开手中的武器，甚至还加重了手上的力道；“这就是你想要的？”他说道，愉快，又夹杂着愤怒和畏惧，让他的神色难以分辨。  
“那么你想要什么？”Fingon问道。  
Maedhros没有回答他。他向前倾身，Fingon有一刻因为剑刃几乎割破皮肤的重压而感到恐慌，直到Maedhros将他们的嘴唇压在一起，所有抵抗所有的感官一时间统统不复存在了。鼻息间是汗水和钢铁以及Maedhros刚刚吃过的苹果的味道，尝起来也是如此。  
这个吻粗暴而惨烈，毫无美感可言，如果说Maedhros是怀揣着恶意的，那么Fingon也好不到哪去。这不是他曾经想象的那样，不是那个在和平的Aman生活着的他想要的，但那个男孩已经死了，再也不会回来了。他抑制不住浑身紧绷的探起身，几乎感受不到冰冷的剑刃割破皮肤的轻微刺痛，细小的血珠随即涌了出来。  
剑应声落地，Maedhros的手伸进Fingon的发间，拽着他的发辫迫使他仰头，以便亲吻他的脖子，查看刚刚留在那的伤口。  
“你仰面朝天的样子看上去不错。”Maedhros贴着他的锁骨说道。  
“那就让我保持这个姿势，如果你有本事的话。”Fingon边说边小幅的挣扎着，这让他能更好的感受到压在他身上那身体的重量，还有如果他足够诚实的话，感受那身体施加给他的全部暴力。  
Maedhros将他推进地面的尘土里，他的右臂压制着Fingon的胸膛以控制他的行动，左手掀开衣物贴着他的腹部向下滑动，一路点火，直到开始胡乱的摸索他裤子的系带。  
“让我——”Fingon说着，也伸手去够那绳结，只不过动作显得一样笨拙。最终，绑带在三只手之间被解开，Maedhros毫不客气的直接握住那根硬棒掏了出来。他描绘着它的长度，随后用手指紧紧缠住它，坚定又谨慎的，好像在量度一柄新剑的重量。  
Fingon无法自持的呻吟，令人难堪的声响回荡在深夜的庭院里，他急躁的弓起身子， Maedhros对此似乎毫不在意。他的眼中有欲望，却不是情欲，那是和战斗中别无二致的锋利的、审时度势的目光。“你想要这个？”他问，带着一点疑惑，“真的吗？”  
“对。”  
随着被握的更紧，Fingon再次哀叹出声，Maedhros低下头，舔过他腹部紧绷的肌肉。他手上的动作慢条斯理——对Fingon来讲实在是太慢了——俯下身在他敏感的大腿根部吸吮出一块淤痕。  
Fingon伸出手来回摸索，绝望的发现Maedhros到这时仍衣着整齐，更荒唐的是，他甚至还穿着锁子甲。它的冰冷贴着Fingon裸露的皮肤，随着他们每个动作沙沙作响，Fingon恨不得自己有足够的力量能徒手扯碎那些铁环，好触碰到它下面温暖的肌肤。  
Maedhros容他脱掉了自己的皮带，坐起身让Fingon得以帮他将锁子甲从头上卸下来，而当Fingon打算继续解开他贴身的软皮甲的时候，Maedhros躲开了。  
“让我——”Fingon开口道。  
“不。”Maedhros直截了当的拒绝了，拍开了他的手。  
“我想抚摸你。”Fingon再次伸手够他。  
“不。”  
此时他想，无比迫切的，想要将手指插进Maedhros的头发，想要撕碎他陈旧的皮衣，想要套弄他，直到听到从他喉咙溢出就如同自己之前那般绝望的声音。然而取而代之的，他现在只能将指甲嵌入地面的尘土中，在Maedhros再次向他倾身时尽可能保持安静。这一次Maedhros没有戏弄或挑逗，而是一招致命，将Fingon含进了嘴里。  
那就像他锋利的箭头精准的嵌入敌人的盔甲，像骑着战马飞跃峡谷时的腾空，或是闪避开经验丰富战士杀招后战栗的宽慰感。激动人心，充满危险，又那么完美。  
Maedhros取悦他的方式就如同他奔赴战场时一样，兼备谨慎的试探和猛烈的攻击。舌尖从底端到顶端缓慢扫过的节奏，与手上规律的动作精准的配合着。只是来自牙齿的轻微威胁让Fingon咒骂着挣扎着，在Maedhros右臂的压制下无望的颤抖。  
他无法控制不去碰他——去按住他的后脑去抓住他的头发，即使Fingon的意识已经含混不清他还是想这样做——最终他的指腹掠过Maedhros肩头粗糙的布料，碰到他颈侧细嫩的皮肤。Maedhros喉咙深处为此发出了细小的声响，不过他没有移开嘴或者停止舌头的动作，所以Fingon认为他对此并不介意。  
那之后Maedhros抬起头看向他，眼里烧着冷冽的火焰，口腔将Fingon含的更深。  
释放的瞬间就像狠狠挨了一击，紧闭的双眼里只觉得有白光炸开。随后Fingon摊到在地上就像个死人，任由Maedhros跪到了他身上。Maedhros转过头吐掉了嘴里的东西，用颤抖着的左手抹了抹嘴唇。“算得上款待了吗？”  
“要不咱们五局三胜？”Fingon慵懒的说，同时伸手想要抓住Maedhros，可对方已经摇着头爬了起来，重新穿上了他的护甲。“你可真荒唐，”他说道，“我——我很想你。”这一点不像Maedhros，他向来不会吞吞吐吐的，所以Fingon很想知道他原本想要说的究竟是什么。  
接下来他们谁都没有下一步举动，Fingon逐渐又开始感到寒冷了，他起身重新整理好衣服。“我们应该换个暖和点的地方继续吗？我恐怕想要回去了。”  
“算我欠着你的。别忘了，半兽人们可不会伏击他们自己，”Maedhros说着转回身看他，此时Fingon正试图站起来，可他的腿还不那么听他使唤。“好吧，也许他们会，谁那么了解半兽人呢？尽管如此，我们必须做好准备。去睡一觉吧。”  
“但是——”  
“晚安，我的堂弟。”Maedhros说罢转身离去。

 


End file.
